1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to containers for compressed gases, specifically to such containers which are carried on a person.
2. Description of Prior Art
Divers, firefighters, miners, and the like must perform numerous tasks which require that carry a portable supply of compressed gases. These compressed gases are usually for breathing in an unbreathable environment. However, other gases such as carbon dioxide, used for extinguishing fires, are also carried.
Conventional containers for this purpose are normally of a cylindrical shape with domed ends. Construction is usually of steel or aluminum. Unfortunately, these containers are cumbersome to wear due to their bulky shape, their rigid structure, and their relatively heavy weight. As a result, wearers are unable to move in confined spaces, are uncomfortable, and are subject to increased levels of fatigue.
Inventors have developed several ways to partially solve these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,238 to Warncke (1967) discloses a complex multicell container which can be made in a relatively flat oval-shaped cross section. However, these containers are difficult to manufacture and do not conform to the shape of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,752 to Cowley (1970) shows a slightly flexible pressure vessel made in the form of a spirally coiled tube. This vessel is compact and lightweight, but ineffective if more than several minutes of breathing gases are required.
The storage capacity of Cowley's pressure vessel could be increased by using either larger diameter tube or thicker walled tube. However, these obvious improvements are impractical since tubing of increased dimensions would not easily coil into a compact shape.
While some minor improvements in portable containers for compressed gases have been made, all such containers heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) If the containers hold more than a few minutes worth of breathing gases, they are large in size and protrude a great distance from the wearer's body. This makes movement through the water or small spaces difficult.
(b) Containers designed to hold high pressures are not highly flexible. Nonflexible structures do not contour to the wearer's body and are uncomfortable to wear.
(c) Containers in present use are relatively heavy.
(d) The manufacture of existing containers is complex and costly.